One night
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: This is a one shot between Gordo and Lizzie on the night of their senior prom.


Lizzie McGuire was sitting alone on her back porch in her prom dress. This was supposed to be the best night of her life but then why is she sitting all along in her backyard and not at the dance? Everyone has been talking about it, and she was under the spot light all month. Her long time crush Ethan Craft had asked her, Lizzie, to the senior prom. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Lizzie wiped the tears that were rolling down her face, and stared up at the sky. She used to come out here every night when she was hanging out with her best friend Gordo and look at all of the stars. What ever happened to those care free days? She missed middle school and hanging out with her friends. This year has been crazy, college applications, final tests; things couldn't have been any calmer. And now it was her senior prom, her night to shine, and she was here dateless.

"Thought I'd find you out here." Mrs. McGuire sat down beside her daughter on the deck. "Why aren't you at the dance honey? Is something wrong?" "Yes mom, I'm not going to the dance." "Aww honey what happened?" Lizzie started crying more and leaned into her mother for comfort. "Ethan left me to take Kate Sanders to the dance. I don't have a date." "Aww Lizzie, how about you go with Miranda and Gordo?" "No can do. Miranda is going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman and I turned down Gordo weeks ago for Ethan. He'd never go with me. I was a total jerk to him." "Maybe, maybe not. You're just going to have to ask him yourself." Before Lizzie could question anything, her mom got up and walked away.

"You know, I miss coming out here and watching the stars with you." She turned to see her best friend Gordo standing before her in his tux. "Gordo, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the dance?" "I could ask you the same question Miss. McGuire. Mind if I join you?" She shook her head and he took a spot next to her staring at the stars with her. "Look there's the big dipper and the little dipper." "And there's Orion's belt and the Dog Star." They both laughed and then became silent. "So Gordo, why aren't you at the dance?" Gordo sighed and then looked at Lizzie. "I know Ethan ditched you for Kate and knowing you, you wouldn't go to prom alone." "Ugh, Gordo that is so not true. I would go alone if I wanted to." "Oh yeah? Then why are you sitting here in your dress and not at the dance?" She looked away, he was obviously right. Why was she always having self-confidence issues all of the time?

She suddenly felt his hand on hers; she looked at their hands then at him. "Lizzie, I couldn't imagine you not going to the dance. This is supposed to be the best night of our lives, and so far Miranda is the only one having fun." "But how could you be here when I totally turned you down? I was such a jerk and you're here now. Why?" "Because I like you Lizzie. I always did and I was just trying to find the right time to tell you. I guess this is the right time." Lizzie blushed and looked away but Gordo gently grabbed her face in his hands. "Lizzie, we could sit here all day or we can go to our senior prom together as best friends." Lizzie looked at Gordo and at the moment she realized that he was the one. All this time he was it, he'd always been there for her through thick and thin. Her mom even told her that the best relationship starts out when both people are best friends. Gordo is the one. "Gordo, I don't want to go to the dance as best friends." "Oh, well Ethan is already going with someone so you know you can't go with him and every guy is taken and well I don't see-""Gordo shut up for a second. I don't want to go to the dance as best friends, I want to go as boyfriend and girlfriend. Gordo, I like you too." Gordo was smiling so hard that she thought he was going to be stuck like that. Lizzie laughed and stood up. "If we don't leave now then we'll miss the dance." Gordo stood up and took Lizzie's hand in his. "I have to do something first though." "Ok what is it?" "This."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and desire and they both didn't want it to end, but they had to come up for air eventually. When they finally broke apart they were both blushing. "You have no idea how long I was waiting to do that." "I think I do actually, you're not the only smart one Gordo, now let's go to the dance." And with this happening Lizzie knew this was the perfect and best night of her life.


End file.
